With the introduction of large-size liquid crystal display panels, liquid crystal display panels must have wide viewing angle characteristics to meet the needs of use. Therefore, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display panels with wide viewing angle characteristics have become the mainstream products of large-size flat display panels.
The array substrate of the vertical aligned liquid crystal display panel has a patterned pixel electrode, and the color filter substrate typically contains a plurality of bumps corresponding to the center position of the pixel electrode. Through the fringe electric field effect of the pixel electrode and the tilting orientation of the liquid crystal molecules induced by the geometry of the bumps, the negative liquid crystal molecules tilt down when the voltage is applied to the pixel, and the different display domains are created based upon the tilting orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, in order to obtain wide viewing angle characteristics.
For a conventional Color On Array product (COA), the pixel electrode P is connected to the drain D via a connecting body (e.g., an extension P1 of the pixel electrode) through a through hole H. Structurally, the color resistance layer is between the drain layer and the pixel electrode layer. In order to ensure that the conduction between the drain and the pixel electrode, the color resistance layer near the through hole is removed to form a color film hole region K. The color resistance layer is thick, so the terrain of the color film hole region is like a large cave, and the liquid crystal molecules accumulate here. Since the extension P1 of the pixel electrode P is relatively narrow in shape, after being charged, the direction of the electric field formed between it and the upper plate is divergent. Due to the collective effect of the extension P1 of the pixel electrode and the color film hole area K, when the panel is tapped, the liquid crystal molecules in the color film hole region are more likely to be tilted (see FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C), while the adjacent liquid crystal molecules affect each other, and the dark shade are generated.
The shape of the dark shade is typically from the color film hole region to the center of the pixel electrode, and easily causes image retention (IR) when an image is displayed, thus affecting the display quality.
As a result, the prior art is defective and needs to be improved.